Whos is it?
by Jess iow
Summary: A on going fanfic on who's Roxys baby's father eventually turns out to be. Set at the end of December 2008.


"_WHO'S IS IT ROXY!?" yelled a now violent and enraged looking man, "I DON'T KNOW OK SEAN, IM SORRY LOOK WE'LL SORT THIS OUT OK?" shrieked a desperate blonde haired woman. It was 2 am on Boxing Day morning and a heavily pregnant mother looked on in dis-belief as only 5 hours ago everything was ok, everything was normal. Secrets were secret . "WHY NOW ROXY -OK WHY NOW 3 DAYS BEFORE ITS DUE ?" Sean questioned a now in tears Roxy "I dunno Sean, I wanted the baby, our baby and then you showed up in Weymouth saying you wanted me, me and her -" she patted her stomach and looked away and silently whispered " Its all ive ever wanted you know, and there you were when I thought I had no one, not even Ronnie , and you said you loved me, I cant help it ok? Things just spiralled out of control…" Roxy ended with a wiping of a tear and a sniff "Please-" "Thats not how it works is it Rox im supposed to be the one upset but im trying to be calm, you know like the father everyone's trying to tell me I should be-" and with that he punches the wall slicing open his skin on his knuckles "I'm going out" thundered Sean, the whole house trembled and an extremely distressed Roxy hastily grasped at his arm as began to storm off "Sean don't leave, not like this, at least wai-" "NO! Il go now thanks" and at that he shook the weak limp arm off his and slammed the door . Roxy crumpled to the floor, with much discomfort she curled where Sean had sat curled up months before and cried. Cried at the mess she herself had caused._

_It was quarter past eight when she awoke, crumpled up like a paper ball, lifelessly still , tears dried in her cheeks and mascara smeared across her face. "Sean" she hopelessly called out. Realising no-one was in she picked herself up and gathered herself together. Glancing at her phone she had 3 new text messages first was Jacks, at 3.15 am it read "We clearly need to talk, why couldn't you have told me we could have fixed this" fixed what she thought, selfish bastard ,what could he fix that I couldn't. Next was a text at 3.20 am off a surprisingly calm sounding Ronnie "Roxy could you not keep your knickers on for two minutes, honestly look just ring me when you get this be careful around Sean ok"._

_Wow she thought , considering Ronnie was together with Jack now, she sounded as if they weren't , like she didn't care that Roxy was carrying possibly his child, his daughter , our daughter . No! She backtracked , it was Sean's, she was certain it was meant to be Sean's, anyway and that alone would have to suffice, for now anyway she hastily thought . Roxy ignored the last text as she didn't want to be disappointed when it turned out not to be off Sean, so she closed her phone and slipped outside for some air . Half eight and dead , the square was completely lifeless except for Patrick at the mini mart, I need a drink to be honest she thought creeping across and into the store she plucked a vodka bottle off the shelf and headed to the counter " Bit early to be drinking isn't it Miss Mitchell, early in both ways" he remarked. "Just give us the change aye Patrick Im not really feeling upbeat at the moment yea? She huffily replied, looking down at the ground she felt a warm comforting hand appear on her shoulder "Patrick look im sorry but-" irritated she was interrupted she gave the look off death to the old mans advice "Just make sure you get that little one out of ya before you paint the square red like your car okay?"._

_A battered looking Roxy Mitchell made her way out into the outside air and sighed heavily as she began to walk back, but as she passed the market traders setting up stalls, she looked in horror as a Jack Branning appeared looking a little bit worse for where himself. Downing a couple shots worth of vodka she hastily sulked over to confront him. "Thanks for last night yea Jack top dinner and everything, shame about the conversation-" she spat out , swigging yet another gulp. She was about to continue when Jack replied "Look ok Roxanne -(taking the vodka bottle) its about time you face up to your demons head on not through your sister or through a glass bottle ok come inside the club we can talk there not right outside where anyone could hear". "YOU MEEN WHO, TANYA, WELL I DON'T CARE TO BE HONEST JACK, I mean come on Jack you still love Tanya don't you? Just like you are supposed to love Ronnie now? Jack looked on at the reluctant blond that 8 months ago he had slept with, 2 days after he and her sister finished their relationship angrily he ordered "Inside now Roxanne" And with that he gave a hard nudge and she eventually gave in, both entering the club they began a long, much needed chat about the predicament facing them. The baby . And followed quickly after, Sean._

R+R please first story, Jess x


End file.
